


The Count

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: F/M, I'm way too fond of them, Kisses, all of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: Steffit kisses her lips in the morning, and cheek after the breakfast and tea.





	

Steffit kisses her lips in the morning, and cheek after the breakfast and tea. There is a kiss for “good luck at work,” and another, at the temple, when she returns, tired, and a bit quieter than before. He kisses her hand when asking for a dance, knuckles to sooth when others make her mad, wrist after a long day finally comes to a close. Forehead means “good night,” “I will wait for you,” and “don’t stay up too late.” Jawline is laughter, corner of her lips a smile, and neck lust. A kiss on her hair sometimes is worry, and sometimes fondness, and nose is always a try on her patience. Each is another confession, some echoed in words, and some not.

 

Gin does not know when she finally loses count, but Steffit makes sure that there will be many to tally after that.


End file.
